


Midnight Storm

by sbuggbot



Category: SteamWorld Dig (Video Games)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nightmares, Platonic Life Partners, SteamWorld Dig 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbuggbot/pseuds/sbuggbot
Summary: Rusty isn't the only one who has nightmares. The worst is over, but sometimes there's smaller storms afterwards.





	Midnight Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Can't sleep because Camping? Just pull out your phone and start writing a minific in your memo app.

Rusty was lying awake. He couldn't sleep; not only was his mind wandering, but he had also gotten an extra rush of alertness as soon as his head hit the pillow. This was despite the fact that he had felt tired all day.

He noticed Dorothy tense up next to him and whine in her sleep. Then, her breathing turned ragged and uneven. Never a good sign.

"Dot?" Rusty reached over and patted her head. This didn't get a reaction out of her, so he switched to a rubbing motion. "Dot!"

She gasped. "Huh!?" There was a moment of confusion where Dorothy couldn't place herself, but eventually, her optics adjusted. Then she took one look at Rusty and looked ready to burst into tears.

The sight was way more than enough to tug on Rusty's heartstrings. "Dot..." he murmured softly, lifting an arm in an invitation to hug.

Dorothy all but flung herself against him and hugged tight enough to crush him had they not been both made of metal. Rusty was quietly glad that his repairs had been finished up a few days ago; he wasn't in the mood to deal with his own pains too while consoling Dorothy. Choking back her tears, Dorothy asked, "Y-you're okay? You-you're still here?"

"Mm-hmm." He gave her a brief but reassuring squeeze.

"N-not going anywhere?"

"Mm-mm." He shook his head and began gently running a hand over her 'hair'. She was fighting the urge to cry, he could feel it. Rusty was in no position to judge her; if anything he was even worse about holding in his feelings until he cracked.

But seeing Dorothy like this made him sad and he wanted to help her. "Ish 'k," he mumbled.

Her breathing hitched again. "You weren't in--in my dream," she said. Dorothy didn't elaborate beyond that in fear of accidentally making him relive traumatic memories. She'd dreamt of the mech again, only in her dream, Rusty wasn't moving at all. After a little while in her dream, the mech suddenly lost power. Dorothy shuddered.

Rusty somehow managed to hug her even closer and hummed a low note of concern. Even if he had been spared the details, he could still tell she was shaken to her core.

At last Dorothy buried her face in the soft fabric of Rusty's bandana and let herself properly cry. It had been just a nightmare, Rusty was still here and alive and well and she could cling onto that fact as long as need be. 

And Rusty let her cling onto him as long as she needed. He rubbed her back and periodically shooshed her. Mostly he just let her cry her feelings out, though. It wasn't nearly as intense as the time on the rocket when she cried her heart out for several hours (he was crying too, let's be real here), but it was still a storm. It was a smaller storm though, and that had to count for something, right?

Eventually, Dorothy's tears wound down and began to dry, and she grew sleepier. For once, Rusty felt drowsy too. Maybe he'd get some decent sleep too now. The kind that didn't come with nightmares.

Dorothy rubbed her eyes and mumbled a soft "Thank you." Just before she fell asleep, Rusty very gently bonked his head against hers. Then he was out, too.

**Author's Note:**

> The Loving Head Bonk is a little gesture of affection an old RP partner came up with at one point and I LOVE it still. One of the ways Rusty shows his affection, although the Bonk is reserved strictly for Dot.


End file.
